Second life
by Hasthio-kun
Summary: My second fic. Pairing OtonashixKanade. A/N : Ab produksi Kei Animation. Cerita berawal dari hilangnya teman-teman dan orang yang ia cintai dari sisinya hingga ia bermaksud untuk menyusul mereka..Update Chapter 2, Hope you like it :D
1. Chapter 1

Meet Again with You

* * *

Beberapa saat setelah teman-temannya menghilang, sang pemuda memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang gadis. Saat ia mengatakannya, ia merasa bahwa ia akan menghilang di hadapan gadis tersebut. Sang gadis yang tidak mau pemuda yang disukainya menghilang tidak menjawab perasaannya. Sang gadis pun hanya mengucapkan kata "Terima kasih karena sudah mencintaiku" dan menghilang. Sang pemuda bersedih, karena orang yang dicintainya sudah tidak ada, dia pun meneriakkan nama sang gadis ke langit yang berwarna orange saat itu. "KAANNAADDEEE!" teriak sang pemuda. Setelah merasa tenang, sang pemuda pun mencoba untuk menerima kehidupannya agar ia bisa menyusul teman-teman dan orang yang ia cintai. Dan ia pun menghilang. Cerita berawal dari sini...

"Ukh!" ucap seorang pemuda yang baru sadar. Ia berada di suatu ruangan yang berwarna putih. Dia berpikir dimana dirinya sekarang dan apa yang terjadi. "Otonashi? Otonashi!" Sebuah suara membuat pemuda bernama Otonashi tersebut berhenti berpikir sejenak dan menjawabnya. "I..igarashi?" jawab Otonashi. "Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." ucap igarashi. "Dimana ini?" tanya Otonashi yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. "Ini di rumah sakit, saat bantuan datang kau sempat tidak sadarkan diri." ujar igarashi. Tiba-tiba Otonashi teringat sesuatu.

Ia merasa bahwa ia sempat ke dunia dimana ia tidak bisa mati, bergabung dengan battlefront yang diketuai Yuri, melawan ketua Osis Tachibana Kanade, membantu semuanya menerima kehidupannya dan... menyatakan perasaannya pada sang ketua Osis. "Kanade.. mana Kanade?" tanya Otonashi sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Kanade? Siapa itu? Dia pacarmu?" tanya igarashi yang kebingungan dengan tingkah laku temannya itu. Sejenak ia terdiam, "Tidak.. bukan siapa-siapa kok.." jawab Otonashi. Otonashi berpikir apakah kejadian yang selama ini dialaminya di dunia sesudah mati itu hanyalah mimpinya. "Oh ya.. Igarashi aku pingsan berapa lama?" tanya Otonashi. "Eh? Oh.. kau hanya pingsan beberapa jam saja kok.. memang kenapa?" tanya Igarashi. "Ti-tidak.. tidak apa-apa.." jawab Otonashi

Beberapa hari kemudian, Otonashi sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Ia yang tidak jadi mengikuti ujian masuk universitas kedokteran, kembali bingung memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengulang kembali masa SMA nya sambil bekerja sambilan untuk membiayai hidupnya. Waktu terus berjalan, sang pemuda berusaha mencari lowongan agar ia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk dapat membiayai sekolahnya.

Tetapi takdir berkata lain, hari itu sang pemuda belum mendapatkan pekerjaan. Saat ia mulai putus asa, ia mendengar dengungan lagu yang rasanya ia pernah dengar entah dimmana. "Hmm.. hmm.. hmm. Hmm" Seseorang mengumamkan lagu dengan suaranya yang pernah sang pemuda dengar. "Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarkan lagu ini.." pikir Otonashi. Sesaat sang pemuda akhirnya mengingat lagu itu. Lagu itu adalah lagu terakhir yang dinyanyikan Iwasawa di dunia sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dari After life, "My Song". Otonashi pun berbalik, tetapi sosok orang yang tadi mengumamkan lagu tersebut sudah berjalan agak jauh meninggalkannya.

Otonashi yang penasaran siapa orang itu mengejar orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis. Otonashi menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ia memegang pundak gadis tersebut, "Anuu.." ucap Otonashi. Gadis itu pun berbalik. Saat gadis itu berbalik, waktu seakan berhenti bagi Otonashi. Dia mengenal gadis itu, postur tubuhnya yang kecil, matanya yang berwana kuning, rambutnya yang berwarna putih berkilau, serta wajahnya yang pernah ia temui. "Yu..yuzuru?" tanya gadis tersebut. "Ka..kanade.." Otonashi mengatakan nama gadis tersebut.

" Yuzuru? Ini benar Yuzuru kan?" tanya gadis tersebut yang bernama Tachibana Kanade. "Kanade.. kau benar benar Kanade kan? Iya.. ini aku Yuzuru.. Otonashi Yuzuru.." jawab Otonashi. "Syukurlah.. kupikir aku hanya bermimpi bertemu denganmu dan yang lainnya.. aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu.." jawab Kanade. "Aku juga.." jawab Otonashi sambil memeluk Kanade. Otonashi sempat berpikir dengan perkataan Kanade yang tadi. 'Yang lainnya? Oh iya.. kalau Kanade saja ada berarti yang lain juga ada.' pikir Otonashi. "Kanade!" panggil Otonashi. "Ya?" jawab Kanade. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan yang lainnya?" tanya Yuzuru lagi. "Belum.. aku berpikir tidak mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka ataupun denganmu, tapi.. kalau sekarang aku bisa bertemu denganmu, berarti..." jawab Kanade. "Yang lainnya juga pasti ada di suatu tempat." sambung Otonashi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari mereka?" tanya Kanade. "Ya.. pasti, tapi tidak sekarang.. karena aku ingin berbicara banyak dengamu." jawab Otonashi. Ia dan Kanade pun pergi ke sebuah kafe. Selesai berbincang-bincang, Kanade di antar pulang oleh Otonashi. Sebelum Kanade masuk ke gerbang rumahnya, Otonashi sempat mengajaknya untuk menonton film di bioskop hari Minggu besok. "Emm.. Kanade.. bagaimana kalau Minggu besok kita pergi menonton film di bioskop." ajak Otonashi. "Tentu.. aku senang sekali kau mengajakku pergi.." jawab Kanade. "Kalau begitu aku masuk ke dalam dulu ya.. dahh." sambung Kanade sambil tersenyum ke arah Otonashi. "Ya.. sampai bertemu hari Minggu ya.." jawab Otonashi yang mukanya memerah karena melihat senyuman manis dari Kanade. Dia berpikir untuk menyatakan perasaanya lagi kepada Kanade. Otonashi pun pulang kerumahnya..

Sesampainya di dalam rumah, Kanade segera meminta izin dari ibunya agar hari Minggu nanti bisa jalan-jalan dengan Otonashi. Ibunya tentu saja mengizinkan, "Kanade-chan, boleh kok jalan-jalan, tapi kamu belajarnya yang rajin ya.. supaya jadi anak pintar."Ucap ibunya. "Iya mah.. aku pasti rajin belajar kok.. hehe" jawab Kanade.

**Kanade**** POV**

'Asyik.. aku boleh pergi Minggu nanti. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Yuzuru.' batinku. "Kalau begitu aku pergi tidur dulu ya mama.. selamat malam.." ucapku sambil tersenyum manis. "Iya sayang.. tidur yang nyenyak ya.." jawab ibuku. Aku pun segera berjalan ke kamarku. Di dalam kamarku aku merasa sudah lama tidak kesini. 'Di dunia setelah mati, aku mempunyai kamar di asrama wanita. Ruangannya sama sekali berbeda dengan kamarku. Aku merindukan tempat ini.' batinku. Aku pun segera mengganti bajuku dengan piyama kesayanganku, dan menghempaskan tubuhku ke tempat tidur. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku dan membatin, 'sedang apa Yuzuru sekarang ya?'

**Otonashi**** POV**

'Baru saja aku mengantar Kanade pulang, diluar dugaan rumahnya besar juga ya. Pekerjaan orangtuanya apa ya?' batinku. 'Daripada memikirkan pekerjaan orang lain, lebih baik aku mencari pekerjaan, aku juga ingin bersekolah lagi. 'Sepertinya aku cari sekolah dulu. Setelahnya baru aku mencari pekerjaan.", pikirku

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya Otonashi di rumahnya, dia segera pergi tidur. Keesokan harinya Otonashi pergi ke suatu sekolah untuk mendaftarkan dirinya sebagai pelajar yang baru. Nama sekolah itu adalah SMA Raira. Ia segera mendaftarkan dirinya. Setelah mendaftarkan dirinya, seseorang yang berada di bagian tata usaha berkata, "Kau sudah bisa masuk besok, soal kelasmu akan diberitahukan besok saat kau datang." ucap Kepala Sekolah "Baiklah, terima kasih pak." jawab Otonashi. Kita lanjutkan saja ke keesokan harinya. Di pagi hari yang cerah, awan yang seperti kapas yang berserakan di langit, burung burung terbang menyambut kehadiran sang mentari.

Seorang pemuda dengan seragam sekolah Raira berjalan menuju sekolah barunya, ia berjalan dengan semangat belajar yang luar biasa. Dia sangat bersemangat karena dia bisa belajar lagi walaupun dia harus mengulang lagi dari kelas 2 sma. Sesampainya di sekolah, sang pemuda pun berjalan menuju kantor guru. Dia bertanya kepada seorang guru, di kelas mana dia akan ditempatkan.

"Ah. Kau pasti murid yang baru pindah itu ya?" tanya guru tersebut. "Iya Pak." jawab Otonashi

"Namamu Otonashi Yuzuru ya? Kalau begitu, Otonashi-san, ayo kita menuju ke kelas. Sebentar lagi waktunya masuk." ajak Guru tersebut. "Baik pak" jawab Otonashi. Dalam perjalanan ke kelas guru tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya. Nama guru tersebut adalah Tanaka Souichiro. Dia adalah wali kelas Otonashi. Wajahnya sejenak mirip dengan vokalis Laruku. Setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan Otonashi.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas 2-2.

"Hey katanya ada murid baru ya?" "Cewek atau cowok?" "Xakep nggak?". (Seperti yang SEHARUSNYA kita tahu, itu adalah percakapan standar saat ada murid baru). Di dalam kelas, terlihat sesosok gadis berambut putih sedang melihat keluar jendela. Dia terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk hadir di sekolah. "Kau tidak apa apa? Ada murid baru loh., kenapa kau tidak penasaran?" tanya teman gadis itu. Gadis itu pun menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja kok, soal murid baru, aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya." jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas yang membuat temannya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi. Murid murid di kelas, semuanya sudah kembali ke tempat duduknya masing masing. Otonashi dan Pak Tanaka pun sudah berada di depan sebuah kelas. 'Kelas 2-2 ya? Seperti apa ya temanku nanti?' pikir Otonashi. "Kalau begitu Otonashi san, saya masuk duluan, jika kau kupanggil, masuklah ke dalam." ujar Pak Tanaka. "Baiklah Pak" jawab Otonashi. Pak Tanaka pun masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Berdiri!, Beri salam" aba aba Ketua kelas. "Selamat Pagi Pak!" salam seluruh murid serentak. Gadis berambut putih tadi masih tetap melihat keluar jendela, seakan tidak peduli dengan hadirnya guru wali kelasnya. "Yak, selamat pagi semuanya. Oh iya, hari ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari sekolah lain." Ucap Pak Tanaka. "Pak!, perempuan atau laki-laki?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan. "Dia laki-laki." jawab sang guru. "Ganteng tidak pak?" tanya seorang murid perempuan lagi. "Mana bapak tahu, bapak kan laki-laki, masa' menilai ganteng atau tidaknya laki-laki juga." jawab guru itu. "Kalian lihat saja sendiri, Silahkan Masuk." lanjut Pak Tanaka.

SREG!

Suara pintu di geser. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut merah, masuk ke dalam kelas menuju ke depan kelas. "Perkenalkan nama saya Otonashi Yuzuru. Saya akan belajar bersama teman-teman untuk 2 tahun ke depan. Mohon kerja samanya" ucap Otonashi setengah menunduk. Gadis berambut putih tadi kaget mendengar nama yang disebutkan oleh murid baru tersebut. Dia pun menoleh ke arahnya, "Yu.. Yuzuru."

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	2. Chapter 2

Meet Another Girls

* * *

"Yu..yuzuru.." ucap gadis berambut putih. Otonashi yang menyadari namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke arahnya, dia sempat terkejut dengan seseorang yang dilihatnya. "Ka.. Kanade?" bisik Otonashi. "Yah pokoknya Otonashi san akan belajar bersama kalian untuk 2 tahun ke depan, bapak harap kalian bisa berteman dengannya." ucap Pak Tanaka. "Yaaa" jawab seluruh siswa serentak. "Otonashi san. Kau bisa duduk di sana." ujar Pak Tanaka sambil menunjuk ke arah bangku kosong di sebelah Kanade. "Baik pak." jawab Otonashi. Dia pun berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu. Seluruh siswa melihat ke arahnya saat ia berjalan menuju bangku kosong tersebut. Otonashi langsung duduk di bangku tersebut, lalu berbicara ke Kanade.

"Kanade, kamu bersekolah disini?" tanya Otonashi. "Iya, kemarin kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu mau sekolah lagi? Kan aku bisa merekomendasikan sekolahku." jawab Kanade. "Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu kok, oh iya Minggu besok kita jadi pergi nonton tidak?" tanya Otonashi. Sesaat wajah Kanade merah padam "I..iya jadi." jawab Kanade.

"Ehem.." Mereka berdua terkejut saat mendengar dehaman Pak Tanaka.

"Bapak tidak ingin mengganggu dunia milik kalian, tapi sekarang sudah waktunya homeroom." ujar Pak tanaka, memecah keheningan (lagi).

"Ma.. maaf pak." jawab mereka berdua, wajah mereka merah seperti warna merah di lampu lalu lintas.

Singkat cerita, kita loncat ke hari Minggu.

Terlihat Otonashi sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang di depan sebuah bioskop. Seperti yang kita tahu, hari ini dia akan kencan dengan Kanade. (kya kya). Tidak lama Kanade pun datang. "Yuzuru.. maaf aku telat." ucap Kanade."Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga baru sampai." bela Otonashi. "Maaf ya, tadi ibuku tahu kalau aku mau pergi denganmu, jadi dia mendandaniku dulu." jelas Kanade. "Tidak apa apa kok." Balas Otonashi. "Kau cocok dengan baju itu." puji Otonashi kepada Kanade yang memakai baju model one piece berwarna putih. "Te.. terima kasih." jawab Kanade malu-malu. "Ayo kita masuk ke dalam, aku sudah belikan tiketnya." ajak Otonashi. "Ya.." jawab Kanade. Mereka berdua pun masuk ke bioskop sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka menonton film percintaan yang judulnya "Kungfu Panda" yang menceritakan tentang 2 ekor panda yang bercinta sambil berkungfu. Setelah selesai menonton, mereka berdua menuju ke sebuah kafe.

Otonashi dan Kanade terlihat sedang berbincang bincang di temani teh hangat yang ada di atas meja (pastinya). "Kau mau tidak kita mencari yang lain?" tanya Otonashi. "Yang lain?" jawab Kanade bingung. "Iya.. anggota SSS. Jika kau ingat." Jelas Otonashi. "Oh.. aku pikir juga begitu. Jika kita masih hidup setelah menghilang, berarti mereka juga." jawab Kanade. "Ya.. itu yang kupikirkan." lanjut Otonashi. "Lalu yang pertama mau kau cari siapa?" tanya Kanade. "Tentu saja pemimpin SSS. Nakamura Yuri." jawab Otonashi. Cukup lama mereka membicarakan tentang pencarian anggota SSS. "Yuzuru.. saat aku pulang ke rumah kemarin, di meja belajarku kutemukan sebuah CD software." singgung Kanade. "Jangan jangan CD itu.." tebak Otonashi. "Iya.. CD software "ANGEL PLAYER". Aku sempat bingung, kenapa software itu ada di rumahku." jawab Kanade. "Kamu sudah lihat isi CD itu?" tanya Otonashi. "Belum, karena aku tidak tahu CD itu harus diapakan, jadi kusimpan saja." jawab Kanade. "Kanade, kita ke rumahmu sekarang!" ucap Otonashi.

Sesampainya di rumah Kanade, mereka disambut hangat oleh ibu Kanade. "Kau Yuzuru-kun ya" tanya ibu Kanade. "I-Iya, salam kenal" jawab Otonashi. "Anakku banyak bercerita tentangmu." lanjut ibu Kanade. Tiba-tiba wajah Kanade berubah merah padam, "Mama, jangan berbicara seperti itu." ujar Kanade kepada Ibunya. "Yuzuru, kita langsung ke kamar saja." ajak Kanade. "I..iya." jawab Otonashi. "Nanti mama bawakan teh dan kue ke kamarmu." ucap ibu Kanade. Saat di kamarnya, Kanade langsung menunjukkan CD software "ANGEL PLAYER" ke Otonashi. "Memang mirip dengan yang di afterlife." ucap Otonashi. "Kita coba saja install software ini." lanjut Otonashi.

Setelahnya, Kanade menyalakan stabilizer, lalu menyalakan komputernya. Lalu dia masukkan CD tersebut ke dalam komputernya, dan di installlah software tersebut. Setelah di install, Kanade memasukkan data yang sama seperti di afterlife, dan dia membuat beberapa abillity. "Hey ini bercanda kan? Isinya sama persis seperti yang ada di komputermu di afterlife." ucap Otonashi. "Barusan kumasukkan data yang sama, dan kubuat abillity yang sama. Tapi tidak mungkin kan? Software ini bisa dipakai seperti di afterlife?" jawab Kanade. "Coba kau gunakan abillity itu." ucap Otonashi. "Baik akan ku coba" jawab Kanade.

_Guard Skill: Hand Sonic._

Sringg!

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah kumpulan angka yang berbentuk pedang di tangan Kanade. "I.. ini tidak mungkin kan?" ucap Kanade. "Jika Angel Player bisa dipakai, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan, ini masih di Afterlife." ujar Otonashi. "Tapi tidak mungkin, mengingat kehidupan disini berjalan normal." tambah Kanade. Akhirnya mereka menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukan di Afterlife. Sesudah kejadian itu, Otonashi pamit pulang ke rumahnya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, dia sempat melihat seorang gadis yang mirip dengan Yuri. Dia mengejar gadis tersebut. Tetapi gadis tersebut sudah menghilang. Dia tahu seragam yang dipakai gadis itu, seragam SMA Seika. Otonashi berniat mencarinya di SMA Seika, tetapi hari telah larut, jadi ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

Sesampainya Otonashi di dekat rumahnya, atau lebih tepat rumah bibinya, dia melihat ada mobil Speedy di depan rumah bibinya. Ternyata bibinya baru memasang jalur internet untuk Facebook-an. Otonashi yang juga ingin Facebook-an, meminta bibinya untuk membagi jalur internet ke kamarnya. Bibinya pun mengizinkan karena keponakannya juga ingin Facebook-an (lagi?). Setelah dibagi jalur internet, Otonashi langsung membuka situs Facebook, eh salah situs SMA Seika, untuk melihat daftar murid di sekolah tersebut, tentunya untuk mencari Yuri. Setelah melihat lihat nama murid di SMA Seika, dan ternyata ada sebuah nama "Nakamura Yuri" di daftar murid SMA Seika. Otonashi segera mem _print-out_ daftar murid SMA Seika untuk di perlihatkan kepada Kanade.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah Otonashi memperlihatkan daftar murid SMA Seika kepada Kanade, di saat Homeroom (lagi? Kasian Pak Tanaka). Mereka pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke SMA Seika sepulang sekolah.

Singkat halaman, kini mereka ada di ruang tamu di SMA Seika. sebelumnya Otonashi bertanya kepada guru piket, apakah ada siswi yang bernama Nakamura Yuri. Guru tersebut menjawab dengan jawaban positif. Mereka berdua disuruh menunggu di ruang tamu oleh guru piket tersebut. Mereka disuguhi teh earl grey, choco parfait dan astor. Sementara itu, sang guru piket memanggil Yuri dengan speaker sekolah. "Kepada Nakamura Yuri dari kelas 2-1, ditunggu kerabat anda di ruang tamu kantor guru. Terima kasih." Ucap guru piket tersebut lewat speaker sekolah. Yuri yang mendengar pengumuman tersebut, pergi ke ruang tamu kantor guru. Pada saat Yuri membuka pintu ruang tamu, dia sempat kaget melihat dua orang yang dikenalnya. "O..Otonashi-kun. Ka..Kanade-chan?" ucap Yuri. "Yuri.." jawab Otonashi

= TO BE CONTINUED =


End file.
